httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
My Hiccstrid Fanfictions
Here is where all my Hiccstrid Fanfictions I made up is. They all take place in Race To The Edge due to the timeline and characters I use in it. This is a story by Crystal Fury Hofferson and Fengmei Qin123! ' Saving Astrid Astrid woke up, and stayed there staring at the ceiling. ''Well, I better get up, she thought. She lept out of bed pt out of bed and headed to the clubhouse. Today, the dragon riders were going to clean their dragons. After that, they would do some exploring around. Astrid was in the clubhouse when the twins walked in. "What you doing?" They asked. Astrid was grabbing supplies to clean the dragons. "I'm getting ready for the day." She said. "You should probably too." The twins rolled their eyes and walked out of the clubhouse. Then Hiccup came in with a worried expression. "Have you seen Toothless?" He asked. Astrid stopped what she was doing and started at Hiccup. "Um, not at all today." She replied.￼ Hiccup sighed. "What are we gonna do? Where could he be?" He sat on the floor looking upset. Astrid walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Hiccup, we'll find Toothless." She said reassuringly. Hiccup looked at her. "Why don't we go look for him now?" ￼With that, they headed out on Stormfly to find Toothless. ..... After a while of flying, they found nothing. Hiccup became more stressed. "I guess we should head back." He said. Just then, they heard a BOOM. They turned around to see Dragon Hunter ships, And Viggo was leading the army. "Oh no." Astrid said. They turned Stormfly in the direction of the Dragon Hunter ships where, and started charging at them. "Stormfly, spine shot!" She yelled. Stormfly did as she was told, sending her tail spikes flying at the ships. Out of nowhere, Toothless comes and plasma blasts one of the ships. It catches fire. Hiccup then jumped onto Toothless and dodged the nets and arrows headed for them. Astrid dodges a arrow but gets caught in a net. It makes her and Stormfly come crashing onto one of the ships deck. "Astrid....." Hiccup yells. ￼"Take her to the cells" Viggo commanded. "and put the dragon somewhere far from the girl." ....... "Astrid has been caught, we need to make a plan to save her." Hiccup said. Heather looked at the map on the table. "Hmm, why don't we sneak attack?" Heather said. ........ "Get me out of of here!" Astrid said. Viggo turned to look at her. "I'm sorry, but I cant." He said. He was swinging the key in his hand. Astrid put her hands on the bars and effortlessly pulled on the bars. Then she heard something outside. Hmm, she thought, what was that noise? There were lots of booms and it sounded like something was happening. The ship was shaking. "They've ambushed us!" One of the man said. Viggo went into another room and closes the door. He had to be hiding something in there, Astrid thought. Then she heard it. A very familiar voice calling her name. "Hiccup! I'm over here!" She called back. She saw him emerged from the shadows and walk up to the bars. She wanted to hug him, but couldn't with the bars between them. Hiccup put his hand on her cheek. "Don't worry I'll get you out." He said. Just then Viggo walked out of the room back into the cell room. "Ah, I see. Your trying to get your girlfriend out, uh." Viggo said. Hiccup grabbed his flame sword and Viggo grabbed another sword from the walk and they started dueling. Fortunately, Viggo dropped the key right next to the bars. Astrid grabbed it and got herself out. Then Hiccup and Astrid hurried forwards the door and jumped onto their dragons. They flew off with Viggo saying "You think you can escape this time. That won't happen next time." And with that, they were gone. ....... Astrid and Hiccup where sitting on the beach together. "Thanks for saving me." Astrid said. Hiccup turned and faced her. "Your welcome. I'd always be there to save you." He said. They then share a kiss and then stare at the sunset together. '''The End! What's That Secret? Hiccup woke up to the sound of booms "What the-" he said. He jumped out of bed and woke Toothless up. He headed over to the clubhouse where all the others where. "Hiccup? There's dragon Hunter ships out there?" Astrid exclaimed. She held on to her axe in her hand, just in case any showed up right there. "Ooh," he said. "alright! Astrid and I'll go get the back of the island. Heather and Fishlegs, you get the front! Snotlout and twins, you get the catapults set up." He damaned. Astrid and Hiccup set off to the back of the island. They where flying when they saw a strange sparkle come form a cave. "Let's check it out!" Hiccup said. They led their dragons down to the cave. They jumped off and was about to enter when a familiar voice said. "You think you can steal my possession." Hiccup grabbed his sword. Astrid held her axe tighter. Viggo walked out of the cave. He was carrying a strange object. "what are you doing on our island?" Hiccup asked. "Because I knew you'd come after me, and sure enough you did." Viggo responded. "Well, why do you want us, looking for you?" Astrid asked. "What did I say last time. I wont let you escape this time!" He exclaimed. Hiccup aimed his sword at Viggo. "What are you holding?" He asked. Viggo hesitated, the finally spoke: "You see, I've come￼ across this on a journey here, and I'd found it very interesting. So I toke it with me. I found out it tells of new island's and spieces of dragons." He said. Hiccup looked at him intently. " Well, I guess I'll go then." He added. With that, Viggo ran to his ship and jumped on. Astrid and Hiccup looked at each other confused. "Why'd he do that?" She asked. "I have no idea." Hiccup said. He smiled at Astrid. They welhere about to kiss, when the others appear. "What happened here?" The others asked. Hiccup and Astrid looked at each with a grin. "We have some explaining to do." Hiccup said. The End!￼ The Storm On Edge Hiccup and Astrid where having a picnic. Just the two of them. They sat there talking and leaning up against each other. They where so wrapped up into talking with each other, that they didn't notice the giant storm clouds headed for the Edge. Finally Astrid looked up at the sky and noticed. "Uh, Hiccup? I think there's a storm coming!" She said. Hiccup looked up to. "We should probably get going." He said. He and Astrid stood up and started gathering their picnic stuff. Ten headed off for the clubhouse. ...... All the others where waiting there. They all headed out before the storm and made sure everything was prepared. Once that was done, everyone headed back to the clubhouse. Then the storm came. Lighting craahed. Thunder sounded. Rain poured. But the dragon riders were all safe and sound with there dragons in the clubhouse. Astrid and Hiccup sat in a corner and talked. The others gathered and played 'Maces and Talons'. "So, Hiccup?￼" Astrid said. "Have you found any idea what that object Viggo had was?" "Nothing yet." Hiccup replied. More coming soon! Savage The enraged Triple Stryke rattled the bars of its cage angrily. It's tails binded together by dragon proof straps. Its eyes were filled with madness, pupils like sharp slits, fueled by fury. A man walked up to the cage followed by a very terrified guard. Speaking coldly, the man asked,"Is this the Triple Stryke you caught for me?" With his hand he tapped the caged, small tinkering sounds filled the freezing room. The dragon snarls, smashing its head against the bars once again, its mouth still trapped underneath the muzzle. The man retreats his hands slowly, " Well, Well, quite a fighter isn't it?" The guard was shivering, his eyes were fixated on the still growling dragon. He answered, half mortified, "Uh yes Viggo sir, this one was captured with the help of sleeping darts, it was sleeping for three days." He gulped, "It must be very, hungry." Viggo scoffed, he took something out of his satchel, "Here." He tossed a bag of gold coins into the hunter's hand. The hunters nearly dropped it clasping the bag tightly in between his fingers. Viggo headed outside the door, "Send this to my camp, I want it there before noon." His echoing footsteps boomed down the stone hallway. "I will end you this time, Hiccup." The Dragon Riders woke up in the early morning. Hiccup and the gang were preparing to take several patrols around Dragons Edge. Hiccup and Toothless were standing on the landing porch. ( Idk what to call it)Toothless looked at Hiccup boredly, really wanted to stretch his wings. Hiccup noticing this said, " Hey bud, what's wrong Toothless? You're looking a little gloomy this morning." Toothless gave him a cold glare that basically says, "You've been patrolling with me on the same island for the past 3 weeks! I want something new please!" Hiccup suck up a breath, "Well I do agree, a morning flight does sound refreshing doesn't it?" Toothless excitedly bounced on his paws, grinning his toothless smile. Astrid landed with Stormfly near them, smiling at Hiccup while she hopped off her bright blue Nadder. Stormfly, immediately pursued Toothless, grabbing a stick to play tug o war with the Night Fury. Astrid looked calm and sharp," Hey Hiccup, so I heard that Toothless isn't quite happy with the patrol schedule eh?" Her bright blue eyes sparkled. Hiccup looked back at her awkwardly," Er, yeah, Toothless just wanted to stretch his wings a bit more. We'll be flying to some islands and then back before afternoon." Astrid sat back up on her dragon while replying, "Need me to come with you?" Hiccup wanted to say yes, but that will mean two riders off from their jobs and the dragon hunters could attack at any moment. He trusted Astrid she was a strong warrior and if he wasn't there, Astrid would fill in the job just as well. "I appreciate it Astrid" He said. "But I thinks its fine that you stick to the patrols for now, you know, just in case the dragon hunters come and I'm too far away to help." Astrid nodded knowingly, " Okay Hiccup, if that's what you say." "But you better be back before afternoon, okay? Or else you'll be in big trouble!" Hiccup seated himself on Toothless's saddle, " We will, don't worry about it." The black dragon and its rider took off into the skies, becoming smaller and smaller as they soar into the horizon. Past the seastacks they flew, flying fast and happily. Toothless shot a plasma blast into the air, causing their surroundings to glow purple. "Nice shot bud!" Hiccup patted Toothless's head. Toothless gurgled contently, sticking out his tongue in the fast breeze. There from afar, came the menace. Its soulless eyes approached from the air. Toothless growled, he knows that this thing is not a normal dragon. Stopping between flaps in the air, Hiccup watched the dragon cautiously. This Triple Stryke seems weird, he thought. Toothless screeched, the barbed dragon had shot a bright red fireball towards Hiccup. Ducking the hit, Toothless shot his plasma blast, as Hiccup had ordered. It hit the dragon, but it remained collected, the plasma blast did nothing to it, not even a dent. Angered even further, the Triple Stryke shot more of its red fireballs, this time several. It blasted at Toothless and Hiccup sending heat waves bouncing around the seastacks. The fireballs kept on coming, the dragon was able to shoot more than 30 fireballs under the span of a few minutes. Hiccup panicked, "Toothless! We need to get out of here! Into the clouds, quick!" The Night Fury shot into the air as fast as he could, hoping the strange Triple Stryke wouldn't follow. Flapping through the clouds, Hiccups sighed, his muscles loosened. "That was a close one. That Triple Stryke was definitely not normal, it even surpassed its shot limits. I've never seen so much rage. It must've gone savage." Then they heard a loud roar, the Triple Stryke had found them. "Toothless! Watch out!" This time green fireballs shot out of the dragon's mouth. Toothless flew to evade them, but the fireballs followed him like some sort of tracking device. Desperately trying to avoid the attacks, Toothless fled into the sky, doing loops in the air. Each time the fireballs missed, it sizzled past Hiccup's ear, the heat feels like hell. The black dragon was shot out of the sky, its tail fin was leaving a trail of smoke as it fell. Hiccup was off the saddle. Toothless realizing this, caught Hiccup and wrapped him in his wings at the last moment. CRASH! They landed onto a large tree. Luckily, the leaves were like a soft cushion and saved the dragon and its rider's life. Looking around, Hiccup noticed Toothless's burnt tail fin. He hugged Toothless tightly, "Oh what are we going to do? Bud, there are no metals here and nobody knows where we are." Toothless looked at him sadly, he understands the situation. His face expresses one sentence'', I'm sorry I failed you''. Back at Dragons Edge, the Riders have finished their morning patrols. All of them have retreated back to their club to recover and relax. Astrid was not relaxed in the slightest, her mind hang onto the words Hiccup had spoke this morning. Back before afternoon, she thought. Hiccup was nowhere to be seen in the clubhouse and Toothless was literally missing from the dragon stables. Something is wrong, Astrid furrowed her brow while walking into the clubhouse. All the other riders noticed, a silent Astrid was not common. Fishlegs ripped into the silence first, " Hey Astrid, are you okay?" He looked at her worriedly. All the other riders expressed concern on their faces. Astrid paused effectively, " .............. Hiccup, I think he's in trouble." The two twins looked at each other shocked, then both said something at the same time, " Oh. No." Snotlout hopped off his seat, with a piece of chicken leg still in his hand. He pointed the chicken leg at Astrid. "Well then we're gonna help you get him back!" Astrid felt a bit more comforted, she knew that she will always have her friends by her side. Running to their dragons, they took off one after another, letting Astrid lead the way with her Tracker class dragon, Stormfly. Stormfly whiffed the breeze, her eyes narrowed then widened again. She had caught scent of Hiccup and Toothless, but something else was here, she was starting to feel afraid. Her dragon instincts to flee crawled on her back. Astrid noticing became worried, she patted Stormfly to comfort her, "Easy girl, easy. It's all going to be alright." From the right side Barf and Belch got hit by a sudden fireball, taking them down. Stormfly shrieked, and shot her magnesium blast at the monstrosity. Snotlout yelled, "HookfaAAaaang!" As he was shot away by the fireballs. Fishlegs was panicking, the savage dragon was not what he had expected. The green fireballs followed Stormfly. Trying to evade them, she flew past seastacks. The fireballs collided with the rocks, causing them to tumble and disappear into the sea. Ordering Stormfly, she told her to fly to the nearby island and hide. The other riders were able to collect themselves and follow. Reaching a small little cave, Hookfang rolled a boulder over the entrance. Astrid lit up a small torch and grasped it in her fingers. The small enclosed space lit up, revealing the other riders. Astrid stood up in front of them," Okay, we're stuck here for now. Any ideas on how to sneak past that thing?" Tuufnut spoke up, "Uh I think we should stay in here until that dragon starves and then we get out of here" Everyone glared at him. Tuffnut peered into their disappointed faces, " Oooooor we can make up a plan and go save both ourselves and Hiccup." "Well yeah! If only I wasn't caught off guard, me and Hookfang would've blown that thing straight across the horizon!" Snotlout crossed his arms, with a feisty look on his face. Hookfang looked at him in disbelief, he snorted and then curled up his wings. Then Fishlegs murmured something, " That dragon, is certainly not normal. I have never seen such fury and wrath." He started recalling certain moments, "Ah yes, Astrid remember the time all of our dragons got infected by the Grimora?" Astrid's eyes widened, "Yes, all our dragons started to become wild and savage. We used sea water to cure them." "It doesn't look like Grimora though." Ruffnut lifted her hoarse voice, she had been partly struck by the fireball, but she still kept up. Fishlegs furrowed his brow, " Then what about the time Toothless ate an eel? We saw the Triple Stryke firing past its shot limits." "Fishlegs, Toothless's vision was distorted, but this dragon had been able to tack us down from very far away." Fishlegs clasped his skull, " I don't know I don't know I don't know! What could it possibly be? Grimora, nope. Eel, nope. This thing can see clearly, shoot different types of fire, AND fly faster than usual." Fishlegs plopped down onto the floor, stumped. Astrid looked around the ring of faces to see who has more ideas, all of them looked at the ground and avoided her gaze. Suddenly her mind lit up. "Hey guys, I think I have an idea." The other riders shifted their gaze towards her. She drew in a breath, "So I have a feeling that this thing might be a mixture of the Grimora, eel, and possible something else." She passed the torch to Stormfly. "what I'm saying is, that I think we should go out there and try it out. We have a guess of what it might be, and it might work." Snotlout continued to cross his arms. "Are you crazy! If we go out there, that thing, or whatever it is will totally kill us!" Fishlegs looked at them, "Yes, it's hard to know if our guess is right, but we have to try! Hiccup is out there, we need to save him!" Astrid, Snotlout, and Fishlegs all looked at Ruffnut and Tuffnut. The two looked back. They exchanged glances. "Uh yes, I think we should go out there and try to scare it away, yes that plan will totally work from Snotlout!" Astrid and Fishlegs shot them a death glare. "Where you even listening?" They reexplained the plan to them and moved the boulder away from the entrance. Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan-Fiction stories Category:Fan-Fiction Stories